


Beach Episode

by Masky_Writer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drabble, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, It happens, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Harukawa Maki, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Yumeno Himiko, Road Trips, sometimes u gotta kill a guy and road trip down to the beach to hide the body with ur bros, there needs to be more pregame content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masky_Writer/pseuds/Masky_Writer
Summary: There's silence surrounding them that nearly suffocates until Himiko breaks it with a clearing of her throat."So. Anyone got ideas on how to hide a body?" She asks politely, looking around the group who just stares back at her incredulously."...what? I'm not about to get arrested for being involved in murder."
Relationships: (story's not really about em but they do exist!), Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Beach Episode

**Author's Note:**

> i was just straight up vibin with this one. also. im alive! this felt appropriate to post on halloween i guess

The night was cold and quiet as the group of six students stared down at the now dead body at their feets. Well, only two were really gathered around it. Kaito, who's hands were still shaking from the plentiful punches he delivered to the dick, and Kaede, who's face was splattered with blood and her bat was smeared in mushed up brain. Kokichi sat on top of a trashcan, trying to get his head straight. Himiko leaned against the wall, looking all too calm for this situation. Maki was tugging her pigtails, fingers twitching as she did so. Shuichi, while bruised and pained, still managed to scoot towards Kaede for some sort of comfort, which the girl provided after cleaning her face best she could and, with surprisingly clean hands, gently began to comb through Shuichi's long hair, pushing his bangs back to kiss his forehead.

There's silence surrounding them that nearly suffocates until Himiko breaks it with a clearing of her throat. "So. Anyone got ideas on how to hide a body?" She asks politely, looking around the group who just stares back at her incredulously. "...what? I'm not about to get arrested for being involved in murder." Kaede can't help but narrow her eyes. "Can't your lawyer twist this into self defense or somethin'?" Himiko groans and shakes her head. " _You bashed his skull in_ , Aka-chan! No one can make that self defense, even if they _tried_!" Good point. Kaede grumbles and tugs Shuichi a bit closer to her as she settles herself against the brick wall of the alleyway they're all huddled in now. 

Maki frowns down at the dead body on the floor. The man is tall, broad in the chest, and his face is so disfigured, jaw snapped, teeth shattered, skull cracked open like an egg, that she wouldn't be able to recognize that as a person if it weren't for the rest of the body. Albeit, also beaten horribly. Kaito knew where and when to snap bones so hard that they'd threaten to rip off if it wasn't for the skin keeping them attached to the rest of the body. Who knew they'd be killers at the sharp ages of sixteen to seventeen _(in Kaito's case at least. oldest, tallest, dumbest of em all.)_ in an alleyway all because one of their friends was being hurt? Who knew they'd get so attached to each other? ...well, whatever the case, they had to do something about it now. 

"I got a ditch behind my house." Kaito says. Every time he speaks, which is rare the guy's always been pretty quiet, it makes everyone tense. This time, everyone looks relieved, albeit a little confused. Kaito just shrugs. "Old man got the cheapest place possible. Used to find the craziest shit down there. One time I found a hand. Pretty sure at least." Kokichi giggles from his spot on top of the trashcan, but shakes his head. "Good idea, Kai-chan, but bad execution. If you could find a hand back there, then finding this guy's body would be way too easy, even if no one comes by to visit. What if the old fart found him and you got in trouble?" Kaito just shrugs, making Kokichi narrow his eyes at him in annoyance. "You're not taking the fall for this." Before Kaito can defend himself, Kokichi just points a finger at him. A silent argument happens for a moment before Kaito just sighs and nods, making Kokichi look all too pleased with himself. He does enjoy winning, after all.

For once since all this happened, Shuichi opens his mouth. "W-well...th-the safest thing to do would be...um...throw him into the ocean. The water would wash it away with the salt, fish, and other bacteria eating away at it until it's unrecognizable, and even if did come up on shore, people would j-just think it's chum." The silence makes him squeak out a quick "Sorry!" before Kaede holds his face and kisses his forehead, giving him a grin. "My bunny's a genius! That's kinda hot." As if he couldn't get anymore embarrassed. "Who's down for a road trip with a dead body!"

...this is gonna be a long road trip, that's for sure.

====

Getting a car the next day was...strangely easy. After deciding to hide the body out at Kaede's house _(in the backyard in the old treehouse her sister would play in. Kaede wasn't allowed, which is why it hasn't been touched in years ever since Kaede carved some crude and rude things on the inside all over the walls and floor before pouring piss-yellow paint everywhere...you know, maybe she does have anger issues.)_ they worked out a plan in the early morning. Then again, barely anyone slept at all. Kaede especially, with having to hide a dead body and all.

Himiko's family was unreasonably rich, they owned at least ten of the damn things. They didn't notice one was missing. Packing up the dead body in the middle of the night, however, was complicated. This meant the trunk was, mostly, entirely filled with at least a 6'6"ft tall person who's brain was missing and limbs were bent so weird it was hard to get it into the car. Thankfully Kaito managed to stuff the damn thing in, breaking a few more of its bones in the process just to make it all work out, tossed in the rest of their things for the road trip ahead of them, and told everyone to pile in. There was tarp at the bottom to stop any blood, but Himiko still whined about possibly getting blood on her suitcase. Kaito just rolled his eyes. "Y'shouldn't have handed me your shit first, then. That's on you."

Thankfully, Maki had her permit, so she would be driving, but the switch order after that was Kaede then Kaito then back to Maki. The only three who could actually drive. _("shocking." Maki muttered when Kaito admitted to stealing his old mans car to do donuts in the parking lot and take quick trips around the neighborhood before heading back so he wouldn't get in trouble. "i always thought bottoms couldn't drive." no one knew Kaito's face could go that red, or that Kokichi could laugh for that long. even if that weren't fully true, his reaction was too damn funny.)_

Then, it was road trip time.

It was...strange. The trip only lasted about two days, with one of them being to stop at a motel to sleep before they were back on the road. How stressful do you think it is to roll into a gas station of a restaurant parking lot or, again, a motel with a dead body stuffed away in your back trunk? Pretty damn stressful, given how many bags Shuichi needed to hold his stress puking. Kaede took good care of him during that _(nausea medicine was on standby at all times at that point, so Shuichi slept a lot in her lap. side effect of the medicine, apparently.)_ and how many times Himiko had to scramble her way into the back just to make sure the trunk wasn't staining with blood or anything like that. Still, at times it felt...normal. Arguing over the radio, talking peacefully about where to get lunch or dinner or breakfast, way too much talking, a lot of group napping at rest stops.

Then, they were at the beach, and it was time to both dump the body and enjoy themselves. Why go to the beach and not have fun for awhile? First things first. Body. They headed down to the shores late into the night, with Kaito _(as strong as ever)_ heaving the body over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and following the others to the area where they're dumping this fucker. Standing in front of the ocean, they all felt...weirdly calm about this.

"So." Kokichi says first. "Anyone wanna say any last words about this guy?" He pats the dead mans arm, and Kaede rolls her eyes. "He was ugly and stupid for pickin' a fight with my rabbit. Just toss 'em already." Kokichi pretends to wipe a tear and sighs wistfully. "Such a way with words, Aka-chan." Kaito uses the time Kaede and Kokichi take teasing back and forth to wade into the water, get as deep as he can, and shove the body as far as he can under the water. He's out there for much longer then the others expected, prompting Shuichi to cup his mouth. "Momota-san? What're you doing?"

Kaito calls back. "Drownin' it. We don't got anythin' to pop the lungs so 'm tryin' to fill this bitch with water so it doesn't come back up." _...oh_. That's actually a good idea. Shuichi nods slowly. "Oh. Take your time!" He says, and Kaito just gives him a thumbs up before continuing to watch those few remaining air bubbles float to the surface...before they stop. And when he pulls his hands away, the body sinks to the ocean floor. Heading back to the shore, he frowns at the wet pants he now wears. "Didn't really think this through..." Kokichi just grins. "Nope! You didn't! But you got rid of it so i'm sure your pants will survive." 

...they did it. They got rid of the body, and now a weight could be lifted from their shoulders. All they had to do now was enjoy themselves.

And get the hell out of dodge the next day when word of a "humanoid figure" being spotted on the shore, their car speeding out of the hotel parking lot at the first terrified scream of the innocent people realizing what they were looking at wasn't just some chunk of chum, but a real human head. Or...what used to be one.

The road trip home was nice, though. So all in all? A successful bonding experience. Minus all the blood.


End file.
